The beta and the Alpha
by utahgirl91
Summary: Leah is struggling to tell Jake how she really feels about him! How will Jake take this? will he want her to? or will he just want to stay friends? Leah doesn't want to get heartbroken again..... LeahXOXJacob


"Hey Leah, what's wrong?" as my best friend Amber says as she comes and sits on my bed with me? What can I tell her? I can't tell her about my imprinting on Jacob Black? Because

that is against the pack code. We can't tell anyone about the werewolves, to humans they are just mystical legends, along with the vampire story. " I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Hoping she will by it, but of course she doesn't. "It's a guy! Isn't it?" great she just figured it out, crap she knows me all to well. " Well, Yes." I can never say no to her, epically when she gives you those puppy dog eyes.

" Leah I knew you would find someone after Sam! It was only in a matter of time, that's all. So are you going to tell me who it is? Or do I have to guess?" Should I tell her? Maybe I should, but then maybe I shouldn't? Cause after all it is Jacob Black?

"Okay well don't freak out, okay? Umm, it's Ja- Jacob Black?" as I stuttered. "AGH!! I KNEW IT!" Amber said while she screamed into my ear. " Tell me everything." "Okay Amber calm down."

As I started to think up a story, instead of telling her I imprinted on someone who likes another girl. Ya that's right Jacob likes some girl in Forks, who I think is messed up, cause she likes a VAMPIRE! But, whatever.

"You know I really don't know, when, or how? It happened, it just did. He is just in my head all the time, I can't get him out, it's kind of getting annoying." And literally he is in my head all the time! He pops in on me just to say hi.

Then we end up talking for a long time. "What should I do Amber?" Maybe she could help me? "I don't know? You have known Jake for your whole life? Maybe he will feel the same way? You never know?"

She was right, I would never know how Jake really feels the same way until I tell him how I feel? "Your right, maybe I should tell him how I feel about him? But then if he doesn't? Then I will be heart broken again? And I think I have more of a chance of being heart broken then any chance of being with Jake?

When Amber left my house that night, I had a lot of stuff to think about. I decided to pick up my guitar and start singing. Then I started singing Colbie Caillat's new song called Fallin for you.

I didn't know the words that well, so I looked them up, this song is exactly like my situation, with Jake. I am trying not to tell you but I want to I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head.

As I sing the lyrics they are exactly what I want to happen to Jake and I. I want to end up just like the girl in the song. As I'm standing here and you hold my hand pull me towards you and we start to dance all around us I see nobody here in silence it's just you and me.

Jake and I have spent so many times alone, and just hanging out. Jake knows everything about me. And I know everything about him. I feel like I can talk to Jake about anything that comes to my mind, and he will sit and listen to me. And he will give me advice if I need it.

As I sing this song all of these thoughts race threw my mind, like lighting. As I sing the next verse I keep on thinking of what to do, but then I realize what I have to do.

I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya I don't know where to I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya I don't know where to I think I'm falling for you…. I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me and now I just can't hide it.

I really can't hide it anymore. I want Jake. I need Jake. Tomorrow is the pack meeting. We are all meeting at Sam's house bright and early. If I can catch Jake before he leaves, I can maybe just maybe tell him? If I can get the courage to tell him.

I really hope things will happen the way I want them to be? I really don't want my heart to break again. Sam was enough. I don't need another.


End file.
